Cleaning window panes is laborious and time-consuming work, especially on high rise buildings, where washing glass is not only difficult but also dangerous, thus it requires the service of specialized personnel.
A number of cleaning devices are provided in the prior art, such as the window cleaning device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,651, which comprises a U-shaped holder with a handle attached to one end and a cleaning head used for the cleaning of external windows attached to the other. The cleaning device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,651 is incapable of effectively cleaning upper story windows, however. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,753 discloses a window cleaning apparatus that has a cleaning head that is rotatable to any position when used on a window surface; however, the angle of the handle is not adjustable. As a result, the apparatus is not adapted to clean of exterior windows.